Broken and Repaired
by Katelynnxp143
Summary: "I hate you Eddie ! " I yelled " Im sorry I keep fucking up. Im so so sorry" He said and kissed me .I couldnt help we have a Love - Hate relationship . We started tearing of eachothers clothes. - Hollywood Heights .
1. Chapter 1

**Prologe **

"I hate you ! " I screamed in his face with tears falling down. I turned around and walked 3 steps farther away from him in his bedroom . I heard him walk up to me but i didnt move, he wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck.

"I know baby , Im so sorry."

"You think your sorries mean shit to me ? Ive heard them about a thousand times."I turned around in his arms and kissed him. He forced his tounge into my mouth and i just wish i can walk away from him. From us . What ever were doing. But I cant , Hes my bestfriend and I love him.

He pulled away from the kiss just as i depened it.

"No , I told you we cant."

I looked at him with boiling anger and turned around and left his room slamming the door from behind me.

I went out the front door slamming it too just to show how pissed off i was at him. I walked down to my house and as i got in my house My phone rang .

"What ?" I said angry

"Did you get home okay ?" He asked which was like him and only made me more mad .

"No , I got kidnapped and being rapped right now ."

"Dont fucken play like that Loren ." He snapped at me

"Fuck off Eddie."

"And stop slamming doors Loren. Just come back over and talk to me. Im sorry. I dont want you mad at me baby."

" I dont think I ever want to speak to you ever again." Which we both know is a lie. I hung up the phone and almost immedently the phone started ringing and I knew this was the first call of many, So i turned my phone off and went in my room and cried .

Relationships. Love . Trust . Broken hearts . Kisses . Sorries . Crying . Hugging . Hate . Bruising . Healing . Love . Hate . Love . Hate .

Fuck it !

My relationship is Love and Hate right now and it only get worse the longer it goes on but whos going to walk away. Me ? That will be the day Hell freezes over and Shakira's Hips Dont Lie . It will be the day that I am no longer a girl. When I no longer love Him .

Will he ever walk away ? NO . Why ? Because he loves to do this to me. He says he loves me. He says I will always come first . But he keeps fucking up .

Its 8:30 and I turn on my phone to see what everyone else is doing .

43 missed calls from Eddie and 10 from Ian . Oh well .

I call Adrianna and see whats going on .

"Hello ?"

" Ade Its me Loren . Whats going on tonight ?"

"Party at my place . I was just about to call you . Feel like getting fuck faced wasted ?"

"Hell yea , Be there in 10. Call Melissa and Chloe and let them know and Chloe ?"

"Yea ?"

" No brothers tonight . Dont invite them not Eddie , Ian , Cameron , Phil , or Adam."

"Gotcha , Just girls night."

"Exactly. Alright Love you be there soon ."

"I'll be waiting ."

Is Eddie going to be mad ? No . Hes going to be beyond pissed . Are the other brothers going to be mad ? No , There going to be just like Eddie. But shit , We have to do something too right ? Who says guys are the only ones that can break hearts ?

**Did you think I should continue ? Im still doing the other one dont worry its coming up too . Love you guys and you guys already know what I want . REVEIWS . Long nice reveiws from nice people . Love you guys c; Reveiw !**


	2. Chapter 1(Real 1)How it all started

**Its been too long right ? . Anyways , Im back . Sorry for the wait . Hollywood heights real love and lies is going to be held back a bit due to little reveiws . My last chapter only got 2 reveiws so im gunna write this story and see where it goes . If I start getting more reveiws on the other stories I SWEAR i will write them . Just to let everyone know this is chapter 1 . The 1st thing is a PROLOUGE . Or however you spell it . Lol . Love you guys **

**Chapter 1 ; Friends forever ? **

Today is my 9th birthday . September 13 . Mom and dad are going to throw me a party with a lot of pink ! since it is my favorite color. Today is Auguest 3 , Which is also the 1st day of school .A new school . I love it .

Im in the third grade and name is Loren Tate .

Playing on the playground is fun . I dont know noone but I love to make friends . Im running around when I bump heads into someone .

"Ow ! ." I yell .

"Im sorry ." A girl with loose brown long curles say .

"Its okay . Whats your name ?"

"My name is melissa ."

"Oh cool . Im Loren . "

"You want to play on tag with me ?"

"Yes ! ."

We play until the bell rings and talk in the classroom even though we get in trouble by Mrs . Lopez a lot of times . My first day of school and she was my 1st friend .

On the 3rd week of school me and melissa becomes best friends . Today im going to her house. Her house is really really big .

"Your house is so cool."

"Thanks . " She says with a smile and i smile back

On my way to her room theres this boy . He looks older then us but Ive never seen him before .

"Whose that ?" I ask quietly

"Thats my brother Eddie , Wanna meet him ?"

"Sure ." I say because he looks cute .

"Eddie this is my friend Loren , Loren this is Eddie ."

"Hey Loren ." He says smiling at me and I blush

"Hi Eddie . "

"Hes in 5th grade , Only 2 years older then us but he thinks hes so much older . " She says as we reach her room

"Thats why i havent seen him at recess."

Everyday after that day ive played at melissa house or Mel is what i call her . Today is July 4th and i am at Mels house .

"Hey little girl Lo , What are you doing outside by yourself ?"

I turn around to see Eddie

"Im going to watch the fireworks." I say while i grab extra butter popcorn .

Eddie sits by me and grabs some of my popcorn .

"Hey , You can ask . Im going to tell your mom."

"Dont be a taddle tale ."

"Dont be so mean ."

"Im not mean little girl Lo."

"Are to and stop calling me that." I say with tears in my eyes

"Sorry . Ill make it up to you . Do you want to go up to my room and watch them out the window upstairs ?"

"I thought your friend Tyler was here ."

"No , Come on Lo ."

I nodd and stand up and we see the fireworks outside .

3 years later and im finally in middle school with Eddie .

Eddie is in 8th grade and everynight when i spend the night at their house i go to his room and sleep with him and then sneak out early in the morning to Mels room . When i am in his room we watch Tv and he always has recess cups and their my favorite . Today is my 1st day of middle school and im really scared but thankfully me and my bestfriend Mel have 3 classes with eachother . I wish we had all 6 .

I get to school after Mels parent Max and Katie drop us off . Eddie got a ride with his friends Ian and Tyler. In 4th grade we me Adriana and Chloe and we all became close . We have this thing where Ian , Tyler , Adam , And Eddie are our me , Mel , Adriana , and Chloe brother and they vowed to protect us . Their number 1 rule is to always stay brother and sisters .

When me and Mel walk into the caffeteria we see Chloe and Adriana and we all get our breakfast and sit down .

"Hey girls and welcome to Willian Junior High ."

We turn around to see 4 boys . 7th graders."

"Im Matt ." The guy with Dark brown hair that goes over his eyes a little and green eyes.

"Im Ben" Says a blonde with spikey hair and blue eyes

"Im Petey ." Says a light brown hair with dark brown eyes .

"And im Jay ." Says another light brown hair with light brown .

They are all taller than us .

"Im Loren , thats Mel , Adriana , And Chloe."

I say with a smile and they all wave .

" Are these guys bothering you ."

I look over and see Tyler and Ian .

"No , now go away ." Mel says

"I think they need to go away ." Ian says coming to sit by us

"What ? Were not aloud to talk to nobody ?" Chloe says aggrevated

"Whats the hell is going on here ? " I Hear Eddies voice

I look up to see Eddie and Adam .

" The sisters are talking to guys. When we told them yesterday that we beat any guys ass who talked to them." Tyler says with a laugh

Matt , Petey , Ben , And Jay all looked scared .

"Im sorry guys we'll talk to you later." I say with a smile and they all smile back at us and walk away

"And what do you think you guys are doing ?" Eddie ask who looks mad

"Talking . Is it against the law at Willams Junior High ? " Adriana says sarcasically

"I dont want none of you talking to them . They are touble . I mean it . " Adam says

I roll my eyes and im sure I see the girls do it to .

"You guys over exaggerate . We werent Kissing them." Chloe says

"You guys are not aloud to date until you guys are in 8th grade. Were going to fuck up any guy who tries before then." Adam says

"Good luck with that when you guys leave next year and cant keep tabs on us." Mel says and i laugh

"We have people watching you guys. This shit isnt funny ." Ian says

" I dont give a damn who watches us . " I say

"What the fuck did you just say ? What your mouth before I tell Nora ." Eddie says and i narrow my eyes at him

"Can you guys leave now ?" Chloe says

"You guys are talking and acting like your in highschool when your not ." Tyler says

"You guys are not either ." I say

"We will be next year ."

"Okay can you leave us alone now . Im going to tell Katie that you guys are messing with us." Adriana says

"Were leaving right now . But no guys." Adam says

And the guys look at us like they really mean it and walk away with some girls .

Their the ones to judge .

Hey guys ! REVEIWS . Sorry im writing lately but Hollywood Heights Real love and Real lies only got like 2 reveiws on my last chapter so it dosent really encourage me . COME ON . Love you guys c;


End file.
